Why Did I Do It?
by God's-Girl-08
Summary: Sam is upset about the iOMG kiss and has ignored Freddie for 2 weeks. Freddie wants to tell Sam how he feels but can't get near her. But will he have the chance during the annual 4th of July festival? Or will Sam just keep running from life?


**Hey guys! This is story number 4 of my 4 story "Fourth of July" 2012 collection. A cute fluffy firework story for 4 of my favorite couples. I hope you all enjoy them and if you don't like the couple don't read the story. I do not own any thing from this movie/show/book.**

Why did I do it? Why did I have to kiss Freddie? Things were going so well between us when we were just fiends and I beat on him. Things were normal but now I can't look at him, I can't talk to him, and I'm just dying on the inside. I don't know what to do. I've talked to Carls about it but she just keeps begging me to talk to Freddie about how I feel but I know if I do that he would either laugh at me or run away. Another thing that couldn't have come at better time is the annual Fourth of July festival at the park. Carly of course is dragging me there so that she won't be alone as the only grown kid and also Freddie is going to be there doing his dorky tech stuff on the fireworks. I feel like I'm going to be sick.

-Carly's apartment-

"Carly I don't think I can go." I complained.

"Sam you are coming. We go together every year. You can't let Freddie keep you from doing everything. You have to talk to him. Things will never be normal again if you don't."

"Okay fine I'll go but I'm not going anywhere near Benson."

"Fine. Just put on something nice and meet me here tomorrow at 3."

-The next day-

I can't believe I'm going and especially in what Carly picked out for me. Her definition of 'nice' did not fit mine. So instead of what I came in I went in a strapless dress that was white at the top and blue at the bottom with a red ribbon across the middle.

"Come on Sam you look great, now let's go. We don't want to miss all the games."

I took in a deep breath and followed her out the door.

I tried to have a good time, I really did. I played a few games with Carly and I even entered a pie eating contest, which of course I won. But every time I turned around, there he was, thankfully he never saw me but I surely saw him.

"Sam, come on its time for the dinner feast."

"Okay, yeah maybe some food will make me feel better."

I got a plate full of my favorite food that I only get when I come to festivals like this.

"Hey Sam come sit here. Spencer wants to talk to us about a sketch idea."

"Oh great. I hope it's funny, we have been having a hard time this week."

I sat down at the picnic table and heard Spencer's idea about raining pickles and marshmallow guns. We were laughing and having a great time with this till I heard a voice.

"Hola muchachoes."

Oh no.

"Hey Freddie we haven't seen you all day. You look shabby in your red, white, and blue."

"Ha-ha thanks, my mom made me where it. Working the tech for these fireworks has been hard. You have to make things go off at just the right moment."

I made the mistake of looking up from my plate of food to look at him from the corner of my eye. I saw him shift his weight so he could look past Carly to see me.

"Hey Sam, you look beautiful tonight."

I broke. That's the first time he has talked to me in weeks. I stood up from my spot.

"Will you all excuse me; I have to go to the bathroom or something."

I ran out of the pavilion and just ran into the darkness of the night. I heard Freddie cry out for me but I didn't care. I just kept running. Finally I dropped down on a patch of grass, pulled up my knees and cried into them.

-Freddie's P.O.V-

Kiss, kissing, Sam, Sam kissing me, these were all things I couldn't get out of my head. This was driving me insane. I love her; I always have ever sense the kiss on the balcony. I mean I have always thought they were just temporary feelings like aftershock from the kiss but then over the years they grew stronger and I realized I actually do love her. Then she comes out and kisses me again for no reason. I regret not saying anything to her because now she hasn't spoken to me in weeks. She hasn't even looked at me much.

That evening Carly came to me with fury in her eyes.

"Why aren't you two talking?"

"I don't know, maybe because things are awkward between us now."

"That is no excuse. Sam kissed you for a reason. You two need to talk about it. I'm not just going to sit around having to spend separate time with you guys because you don't want to talk to each other."

"I want to talk to her but she keeps shying away. I can never get within 10 feet of her without her darting off."

"Okay well, I convinced her to come to the Fourth of July festival with me so you better talk to her there."

"Yeah okay. I'll try."

Then she left. She didn't understand how hard this is. I knew I had to talk to Sam; I really want to tell her how I feel. The only question is, how am I going to get close to her? Not only does she run from me but I also have firework duty. Well however I do it I will talk to Sam and I will tell her that I love her. I hope.

I had to get to the festival at 2:30 to help put with everything while it was still light out. My mom made me where this red and white shirt with shorts that were so dark blue they almost looked black. "It's festive." She said, whatever. When I got to the lot I tried to look around to see if I could find the girls but no sign of them yet. I got yelled at by one of the guys to pay attention to what I was doing so I couldn't look anymore. I worked for 30 minutes straight, then I couldn't take it anymore and I looked up again to find them. There they were, just entering the park. Sam looked so beautiful in her strapless festive dress. I wanted to just get up and run to her at that moment but I couldn't. I would get yelled at again and my legs were just stiff.

"Later." I whispered to myself.

A few hours past and during the time I was working I would take little sneak glances at Sam. She looked like she was having so much fun. I had never seen her smile so much. My heart ached knowing that if I went over to her then that smile would fade away. But it was dark out now and everyone was eating and I was let free from working. I immediately went to the tables, not bothering to get any food.

I saw the both of them sitting at a picnic table with Spencer. They were all laughing at something Spencer was saying. Sam looked especially happy. I slowly walked up to the table.

"Hola muchachoes." As soon as I said that Sam looked down at her food and frowned. That hurt really badly but I pushed it aside and smiled as Carly and Spencer.

"Hey Freddie we haven't seen you all day. You look shabby in your red, white, and blue."

"Ha-ha thanks, my mom made me where it. Working the tech for these fireworks has been hard. You have to make things go off at just the right moment."

I shifted my weight a little to look past Carly and to see Sam. I could see her looking at me a little. Would she want to talk to me tonight?

"Hey Sam, you look beautiful tonight."

She got up from her spot and moved out of the bench.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom or something." She whispered and then she ran away.

"SAM!" I yelled after her.

Good job Benson, you blew it.

"See Carly, I can't talk her. She will never stop running away from me."

"Don't say that Freddie. You just have to run after her. She can't run forever. Eventually she will slow down and you have to be there for her when she does. Now go!"

She was right. I had to go find Sam. I took off running in the same direction she did into the deep darkness of night.

-Sam's P.O.V-

I stood there in the darkness crying, not knowing what to do next. Then I heard footsteps. As much as I wanted them to be Carly's or even Spencer's, I knew who it really was.

"There you are Sam. You're crying." Freddie said a little out of breath.

"Nah chizz Fred dork."

"Look could we talk?" he asked sincerely sitting next to me.

"No." I said plainly.

"Why not?"

"Because I know what you want to talk about and I don't want to hear it."

"Look Sam, why have to talk about it at some point. We can't keep treating each other like this, I mean look at us. I'm obviously hurting you and I don't want to leave till I heal you."

"Fine, just get the rejection over with, go ahead and tell me how much you hate me. It can't be any more painful than not talking to you." I started to cry a little again.

"Wait, is that why you have been avoiding me? You thought I would be mean to you about it and reject you?"

"Well yeah, I mean I beat on you every day and say mean things to you. On top of that I'm not even pretty or girly or anything. So I'll understand anything you have to say to me."

"No, no, no, Sam." He moved closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't think like that. Look, these whole two weeks I have been dying to talk to you. I died a little bit inside every day I couldn't be near you or make you smile. Every day I just wanted to come up to you and say…"

He took his hand off of my shoulder and held my chin and made me face him. I looked deep into his brown eyes. They looked a little watery like he wanted to cry. I felt really bad for him.

"I love you."

I just stared at him not knowing what to say. Was he being for real? Is he trying to trick me? I looked deeper into his eyes and I couldn't see any sign that he was lying. But still…

I grabbed his hand off of my chin but I didn't let go of it.

"You don't have to lie to make things better."

He looked concern and grabbed both my hands.

"Sam I would never lie about something as important as this. I really do love you. I have sense our first kiss on the fire escape. And I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Please Sam you have to believe me; I want to be with you."

There was no way he could be lying. I could not believe this.

"I love you too."

He smiled at me and started to lean closer to me. I leaned closer to him as well and when we were only a few centimeters apart we closed our eyes and filled in the gap. As soon as we kissed a firework went off in the distance. We didn't pull away to look; we just kept kissing. It was as magical as the one on the fire escape and just as intense as the one in the back of school.

By the fifth firework we separated, smiling at each other.

"I love you." Freddie whispered to me.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"So will you go out with me?"

"Yes of course I will. Now let's watch this amazing show you built."

"Okay."

We got up and walked back to the crowed. We walked to Carly and she was happy to see that we were together. Freddie found a clear spot on the green grass and laid down on his back and motioned for me to join. I laid down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. I loved him so much and his dorky tetchy little self.

For the rest of the festival we just laid their watching the fireworks, not saying a word and for the first time in 2 weeks we actually enjoyed it.

**Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! Love it? Hate it? I would love to know! I thought it was cute. Oh and in my stories Sam and Freddie do NOT break up. They are just too cute. Here is your cookie ('.')O omnomnom. **

**REVIEW! It really means a lot.**


End file.
